Kaosa
' Kaosa' (which means "rose" in Draconic dialect) was once a human being during the prehistoric era of what would become known as Earth - she was the first human to form a close bond with a dragon, in the form of Dusk, and it was this dragon that gave her the name she would keep to this day. Through contact with Dusk Kaosa evolved much further than the rest of humanity, who were still in the primitive hunter-gatherer stage of evolution - barely able to communicate past a few grunts (though they were social and had began to form very basic communities). Kaosa knew that humanity wasn't ready to see a creature like Dusk and despite his desire to be with her he accepted that she was correct - however tragedy would strike when Dusk was slain by a tribe of savage hunters (secretly informed of Dusk's location by the ancient Ebonscale). Kaosa was horrified and rushed to the side of her dying companion, unable to withstand the grief she pledged herself to the Twilight Force - despite Dusk's warning - within moments she began to transform as the Force overtook her, stripping away her humanity as her rage and misery altered her body and mind into that of the Brood-Mother. Kaosa ravaged the land, killing many people and installing a fear of dragons into the minds of humans that would remain for centuries to come - then she fled into the Twilight-Realm and began her centuries-long struggle to destroy humanity and spread the Twilight Dragon-Flight across the stars. As of Era 2 Kaosa will be the new ruler of her own version of the Midnight Dragon-Flight and the Twilight Dragon-Flight will be under the command of Skirl. Powers / Abilities *'Immortality' (as a Dragon Aspect Kaosa is for all intents and purposes a true immortal that can never be truly killed short of by magic, even if her physical form was to be destroyed she would survive as a "shade" until such time as she was exorcised and/or banished by a sufficiently powerful mystic) *'Shape-Shifting' (Kaosa is an omni-morph, able to take the shape of any species in the Multiverse : her favorite forms are dragon, human and Pegacorn) *'Twilight Dragon Mastery' (Kaosa has complete control over the Twilight Dragon-Flight and all of their abilities) (NOTE: as of Era 2 this is replaced with Midnight Dragon Mastery) *Dimensional Control *'Twilight Force Manipulation' (Kaosa is a vastly powerful Twilight Force manipulator, able to utilize the primal energies of the Twilight Realm in a variety of near-godlike ways) (NOTE: as of Era 2 this is replaced with Destruction) *'Omnivorous Gut' (Kaosa, like all dragons, can eat and drink any substance regardless of toxicity, this also grants her an enhanced-bite and all-but-indestructible internal organs, throat and mouth) *Invulnerability (Kaosa is immensely durable, able to shrug of powerful attacks due to her immense dragon physiology, age and experience in battle) *Superhuman Strength (Kaosa is incalculably strong, able to easily lift in excess of 100 tons even in her smallest forms) Category:Major Antagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Monsters Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Dragons Category:Neutral Evil